Zechs sama is a Gundam Pilot Too!
by Kouhikouryuu
Summary: Just because he's regarded as a villain and had a Gundam only for the last quarter of the show doesn't mean he doesn't deserve some good (screen)writing time!


The only thing I can say is, that I wrote this back when I couldn't find many Zechs/Milli fics that weren't about him and Noin, or him and Treize (*shudders and turns green*). Also my screen name was NeoHolyDramon, and I was too lazy to go through and change all of them to 'Kouhikouryuu'. Especially since no one knows what that means anyway. Read and Review, and laugh and point at my fangirly strangeness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Nor do I want it. I only wish to have my Milli. Leave me alone.

HD: It seems Zechs has become a little upset at the present roles he has been given in many fanfics. He's asked me to set him up with a little stage time.

*NHD prepares a few rows of seats for fanfic writers only and seats them quickly.*

*Zechs-sama walks out to the center of the stage. He is in civilian attire; a fleece pullover and looks damn good in beige khakis that are so lucky to be covering his a-*

Zechs: *clears his throat* ....

HD: Sorry. *blush* 

ZS: {{Right...}} As I review the constant stream of Gundam Wing fiction, I can't help but feel a little typecasted in the roles I'm in.

*The other Gundam Pilots have snuck in and taken seats in the balcony (read: out of earshot).*

Duo: Maybe if he didn't speak so hoity-toity proper...

Quatre: Shh!

ZS: I know I was slightly "depressing" throughout the series, and I really was pouring out my feelings...

WuFei: *whispering to Duo* He was hamming it. That sparkly scene after his escape from OZ was completely uncalled for. Weakling Quatre was the only other one to do the sparkles. And we all know his problem.

Q: Quiet, WuFei! And half of those sparkles were Heero's.

H: *death glare at Quatre and growling* Hnnnn.... Ix Nay.

ZS: But that is supposed to make you feel a connection. The misguided villain, soon to be hero, who must dwell in guilt before he finally finds his way. Every anime must have one.

*****

*HD is outside selling tickets to deluded fangirls who think they're going to get a piece of her Milli-chan.* 

AN: *handing out tickets* I know! Isn't he absolutely positively YUM?! {{And if you look at him wrong, I'll...}}

*****

ZS: Also, I am well aware that I am considered "handsome"-

*wolf whistles and catcalls; the other pilots roll their eyes collectively*

ZS: -and a "ladies man"-

*More wolf whistles, catcalls, and eyes rolling in disgust.*

ZS: And I truly do enjoy the fact that I am viewed in such a romantic light.

Noin: *somewhere in the audience* You're just as good when the lights are out!!!!

ZS: o_o Noin, really...

H/D/T/Q/W: _

T: My head hurts now.

W: I have Sally, I have Sally, I have Sally, I have Sally, I have Sally....

ZS: But really. I am a highly dynamic-

H: Unstable-

ZS: character. I _can_ play other roles.

T: Tortured soul?

Q: Your sister's keeper?

D: Multiple Personality Disorder sufferer?

ZS: And no, I do not mean a tortured soul, my sister's keeper, and being both Milliardo Peacecraft and Zechs Merquise in the same scene.

T/Q/D: Oh.

ZS: That's another thing. I do not thrive on pain and suffering. While I do seem to convey that emotion-

H: Are you sure that's not evoke? Cause anytime you're near me that's all I feel.

D: You didn't have to blow yourself up. You could've taken off like the rest of us.

H: Shut up.

ZS: That is because I've been through a lot. Of course the other pilots are easier to deal with. I've been through a bit more than they have. They weren't forced to flee their homeland or watch while their parents were murdered.

Q: He was on Earth while I did the whole Zero bit, wasn't he?

D: I miss Solo. :(

T: Cathy remembers the nightmares, but she won't tell me what happened. 

H: At least he has parents to know.

W: *whimper* MASTER LLLLLOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

*Everyone looks at the balcony and sweatdrops.*

ZS: They were not subjected to rigorous training at the Lake Victoria Academy.

T: The ladies turned out okay...

D: Did they ever!!! :D

ZS: They didn't know that feeling when their long lost sister ordered to have them killed.

T: Cathy threw me to the lions a couple times...

ZS: They were not trapped on a space station with Quinze and Dorothy.

*Quatre yelps, clutches his side, and assumes fetal position on the floor.*

ZS: And they did not share their early years with Relena.

H/D/T/Q/W: He's got us there.

ZS: To be the elder sibling....

*A few writers (including this one) and fangirls murmur in agreement.*

ZS: ...and still be nice and caring deep from the heart while your little sister has a gun pointed at you...

*The crowd goes silent save for this authoress.*

ZS: It hurt that she wanted to kill me.

H: And yet an 'Omae o korosu' from me means nothing. That hurts, Zechs. 

ZS: I'd like to get my mind off these things. Play a lighter role for a while.

H: I have matches...

ZS: And hopefully I get to rid the world of a few perfect soldiers. *drop dead gorgeous smile*

HD: PURROW!!!!! *grins stupidly and faints*

H: :p

ZS: I thank you for your time. 

*He takes a slight bow and walks off the stage. As he turns around, the audience throws a few roses, a lot of phone numbers (which the authoress collects and burns), applauds, whistles, screams and drowns out the hysterical laughing coming from the balcony.*

ZS: :) I think I got through to them. There was good eye contact and everything.

HD: *staring into those nail blue eyes and purring* What now...?

ZS: .... I'm doomed.

~~~~*~~~~

Owari.

Read and Review, Min'na!


End file.
